1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of photographing according to a photographer who operates an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an owner of a digital camera requests a person in the neighborhood to perform photographing at a travel destination or the like, there may be the case that the person who has been requested cannot successfully operate the camera and cannot take an expected photograph. In a situation where an operator of the camera is thus changed, the person who has been requested hardly fails in photographing if the owner hands the camera thereto after setting the camera to a state ready for photographing.
For example, the owner may hand the camera to the person after setting the camera to an automatic mode. In such a photographing mode, the camera automatically sets each photographing parameter according to a scene. Therefore, the person who has been requested can simply perform proper photographing.
Even if the photographing mode is the automatic mode, however, the owner is to hand the camera to the person who has been requested after setting the camera to the appropriate mode once. If the owner forgets to set the camera, the person who has requested may fail in photographing. It is significantly troublesome for the owner to set a mode every time he or she requests the other person to perform photographing.
A digital camera that determines a photographer based on biometric information such as a retina and a fingerprint to perform function limitation according to the photographer has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-057928). However, the digital camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-057928 needs to separately provide functions of registering and determining various types of biometric information. Therefore, the higher the accuracy of determination of the photographer and control of a photographing mode becomes, the higher the cost.